DESTINOS
by MapiHTTYD
Summary: han pasado dos años desde la derrota de la muerte roja, y mas de un romance empiezan a aparecer, pero habrá cosas del pasado que los impidan o también influirá los nuevos problemas en Berk.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! hola a todos bueno este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón. En realidad pensaba hacerlo solo de romance entre los personajes, ya saben HICCSTRID (amo esa pareja) y crearé otras más , pero mientras escribia se me vino la idea de meterle también un poco de luchas o batallas. espero que les guste.**

**En fin Como Entrenar a Tu DRagon (HTTYD) no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell. **

**DESTINOS**

**Cap. 1 EN EL BOSQUE**

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que se había derrotado a la muerte roja, dos años desde que Hipo, el hijo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes de Estoico el Vasto, había pasado de ser el chico que arruinaba las cosas a ser el héroe de Berk.

Durante los dos años pasados ocurrieron varias cosas y una de las más importantes fue cuando Estoico, jefe de la tribu, le dio a su hijo y a sus amigos la Academia de Dragones, y gracias a ello, si Berk se encontraba bajo ataque, no había de que preocuparse, pues tenían dragones para defenderse!

Otras cosas que ocurrieron, eran las salidas que tenían Hipo y Astrid, eran muy notorias y siempre se les veía juntos, hablando, riendo, algunas veces con sus dragones o algunas veces los dos solos. Sus amigos no eran unos tontos y se dieron cuenta de ello desde el principio, pero el que tardó en asimilarlo fue Patán.

Aún no puedo creer que Astrid se halla fijado en un chico como Hipo - dijo molesto pero ya resignado – que le ve?

Ya deja de quejarte, solo acepta que ella no te quiere - dijo Brutilda

Claro es fácil para ti decir eso no? No sabes cómo se siente – replicó Patán

Aggh, ya te dije que ella nunca se interesaría en ti y … no creo que alguien lo haga – dijo Brutilda en tono de burla

Oye se supone que eres mi amiga! Se supone que tienes que apoyarme! Mejor me voy, ni siquiera sé por qué vine contigo! – dijo el vikingo

Brutilda no contestó, tan solo rodó los ojos y vió a Patán irse, de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, saltando del susto volteó y vio que era Astrid.

Casi me matas del susto, que te pasa? – dijo Brutilda

Lo siento Tilda, es que necesitaba hablar contigo – justificó Astrid

Eso no dice el porqué del susto

Bueno ya, olvídalo, oye te iba a preguntar si piensas participar en "El Festival del Deshielo" este año – preguntó Astrid

Pues claro que si – dijo Tilda – no he estado practicando por nada, además me gustaría ver como las personas se golpean unas a otras, será divertido. Además puedo apostar a que tú también entrarás.

Si, si voy a entrar

Eso ya lo sabía, te he visto practicar con Hipo varias veces, debes ser una buena profesora y apuesto que a él le gusta cómo le enseñas – dijo la gemela

A que te refieres? – preguntó Astrid

Vamos Astrid tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – dijo Brutilda suspirando

No, en realidad no – dijo

No me vas a decir que tu e Hipo no son nada o sí? Es obvio que tienen una relación

Astrid se había sonrojado, ahora entendiendo las palabras de su amiga.

Ves? Ya hasta te sonrojaste

No, te equivocas, yo e Hipo solo somos amigos – dijo Astrid

Astrid, no sabes mentir

Bueno, podemos dejar de hablar de esto? Mejor dime por qué estaba Patán aquí.

En serio quieres que te lo diga, porque regresaríamos al tema anterior – dijo Brutilda

Sabes, mejor me voy de una vez al entrenamiento – dijo Astrid despidiéndose de su amiga.

Astrid se había dirigido al bosque, exactamente a la laguna en donde había conocido a Chimuelo, ese era el lugar en donde ella e Hipo entrenaban todas las tardes.

Cuando Hipo llegó, empezaron a entrenar, siendo sinceros parecía que Astrid se dejaba ganar en varios de los ataques que le lanzaba Hipo, y este se dio cuenta de esto.

Oye Astrid, te puedo pedir un favor? – preguntó Hipo

Claro, dime

Podrías dejar que haga un punto por mi cuenta

No sé de qué hablas Hipo

No te dejes ganar, por favor – pidió Hipo

Astrid no tan sorprendida de que Hipo no haya tardado en descubrirlo asintió y empezó a caminar hacia atrás con la intención de coger su hacha. Cuando ya la tenía miró a Hipo fijamente, dio unos de sus famosos gritos de guerra y empezó a correr hacia a él.

Esquiva esto si puedes – dijo ella mientras corría

Hipo hizo cualquier cosa menos esquivar el ataque, hasta que se dio cuenta que el hacha se estaba acercando, así agarró el escudo más cercano y se protegió con él.

Sin embargo, el choque que se dio entre los dos fue tan fuerte que hizo que los dos rodaran y que Hipo terminara encima de Astrid y ella debajo de él. Fue un momento muy extraño, ellos nunca habían estado de esa forma antes, pero al mismo tiempo era algo lindo y se sentía bien.

Astrid se sentía algo nerviosa pero no hacía nada para cambiar de posición, estaba hipnotizada por los ojos verdes de Hipo, esos ojos que siempre le gustaron, esos ojos hermosos, ella estaba totalmente en otro mundo, en ese mundo en donde nada le importaba, solo le importaba estar con él. Por parte de Hipo, estaba de la misma manera, concentrado en ver los ojos azules brillantes de Astrid, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero nunca había hecho nada para captar su atención, pero al darse cuenta que casualmente habían terminado de esa manera estaba con la cara de no saber qué hacer.

Estuvieron unos cuantos segundos de esa manera, hasta que Astrid se fue acercando lentamente hacia el rostro de Hipo, ella cerró los ojos y puso sus labios en los de él y empezó a besarlo, lentamente movió sus labios con los de él, se sentía bien ella nunca había sentido esto, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo pero si sabía que no quería parar tanto así que ella empezó a abrazar a Hipo y lo jaló más hacia ella. Hipo no sabía que estaba pasando pero se dejó llevar y él también la abrazó, al sentir esto Astrid empezó a besarlo con mucha más intensidad. Los dos estaban echados besándose.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando los dos se separaron, los dos se quedaron mirándose por un rato hasta que se pararon. No dijeron ni una palabra, estaban con las caras que expresaban distintos sentimientos, Astrid expresaba confusión pero en su interior se sentía muy alegre y satisfecha. Pero no se sintió capaz de hablar con Hipo.

Astrid montó a Tormenta y se fue volando. Hipo reaccionó demasiado tarde pero él sentía que debía hacer algo, así que montó a Chimuelo y empezó a seguirla.

Astrid! – gritó, pero no tuvo respuesta.

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que no es muy largo, pero intentare alargarlos. trataré de subir un capítulo por semana ;) y si pueden dejen sus reviews y consejos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! bueno subi el capitulo 3 dias antes de lo pensado ( lo iba a subir el miercoles) pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de mi fic. Muchas gracias por sus reviews significa mucho para mi. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Cap. 2 TE AMO**

Hipo iba justo detrás de Astrid, hasta que la perdió en una curva, él pensó Cómo rayos la pude perder, aun así la siguió buscando pero no fue suficiente, Astrid se había escondido en una cueva y logró evadir a Hipo y así llegó a la aldea.

Hipo decidió volver a la aldea y seguir buscándola allí.

Astrid se sentía confundida, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, por qué había besado a Hipo; pero lo más extraño fue el por qué se sentía así si ya lo había besado con anterioridad, pero claro, no de esa forma tan apasionada. Pero había algo más, algo que no quería aceptar…

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hipo había llegado a su casa para dejar a Chimuelo y seguir buscando a Astrid por su cuenta, pero lo que el castaño no se acordó fue que esa noche su padre tenía una reunión con el jefe de otra aldea, al parecer la gente de la otra aldea iban a venir para competir en el Festival del Deshielo.

Estoico al ver que su hijo había llegado de su entrenamiento decidió llamarlo para que hablara y cenara con ellos, de todos modos tenía que irse acostumbrando porque tarde o temprano sería el jefe de Berk.

Y bien hijo como te fue? – preguntó Estoico

A qué?... A-A si bien… - dijo Hipo mirando a la ventana

Y digame… ese es su hijo? – preguntó el otro jefe. Este parecía un hombre de no más de 50 años, era alto, tenía el cabello negro y era de piel blanca.

Hipo volteó para mirarlo y lo primero que vio fue su rostro lleno de cicatrices y sus ojos rojos brillantes.

Si, él es mi hijo Hipo – respondió Estoico – es un gran chico y ha estado entrenando para el festival.

Gusto en conocerlo… pero me tengo que ir, tengo cosas pendientes que hacer… permiso- dijo Hipo algo avergonzado por dejar la mesa, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Astrid.

Cuando salió de su casa no sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde buscarla. De pronto escuchó unas voces que le eran familiares, eran los gemelos, y estaban discutiendo. No puedo estar mejor! – pensó Hipo. Pero tal vez sepan dónde está Astrid.

…Ya te dije que tú eres el estúpido, te dije que cerraras la puerta del establo de Barf y Belch y como no lo hiciste ahora se fueron – gritó Brutilda

Pero por qué se fueron? – Preguntó Brutacio con ironía – ah sí porque tenían hambre y alguien no les dio de comer!

Estás insinuando que yo tengo la culpa de todo esto?

No claro que no lo estoy insinuando, lo estoy confirmando – dijo Tacio

Aggh, ya estoy harta – grito la gemela a punto de golpear a su hermano

Ya chicos basta, ya me estoy hartando de siempre estarlos separando! – dijo Hipo poniéndose entre los dos.

Tranquilos, si? – siguió Hipo

Claroooo… – dijeron los gemelos

Oigan una pregunta, no habrán visto a Astrid por algún lado? – el castaño preguntó

No, no la he visto – dijo Tacio - Y tu Brutilda? Es tu mejor amiga, la debes haber visto

No en realidad no, pero ve a su casa de seguro está allí

Bueno gracias chicos – se despidió Hipo

Ah, hay algo que también te quiero decir… Cuando tus amigos tengan problemas, que vayan contigo no conmigo – le dijo Tilda a su hermano recordando lo de Patán y pegándolo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Astrid estaba en su casa, su madre no estaba y como su padre había fallecido hace 5 años, se encontraba sola y con la necesidad de hablar con alguien, pero no quería hacerlo. No se sentía capaz de hablar de lo que había pasado ni siquiera con Hipo o Brutilda.

Estuvo un buen tiempo en su bañera pensando en lo de esa tarde, y como había dejado a Hipo. Ella no lo quería aceptar pero era obvio que estaba enamorada… nunca antes se sintió así.

Cuando ya estaba cambiada y se estaba preparando para dormir, alguien tocó la puerta. Ella no quería abrirla, pero se puso a pensar que si era algo importante, y obligada bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

Ya voy – dijo

Hipo… - murmuró y le cerró la puerta en la cara, ella estaba asustada y sorprendida, que hacía él en su casa?

Astrid tenemos que hablar! – gritó Hipo – enserio.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, pero decidió abrir la puerta.

Pasa – dijo. Los dos entraron y se sentaron en la sala y apareció de nuevo ese silencio tan incómodo.

Y… bueno de qué querías hablar? – preguntó Astrid

De lo que pasó esta tarde

Qué paso?

Tú lo sabes, lo del bosque…

Astrid suspiró, claro que sabía de lo que hablaba, había estado pensando en eso toda la tarde!

Mira Hipo, perdón, no sé lo que me paso, de verdad – se disculpó

No tienes de que disculparte…digo… eh ..mm – Hipo no sabía que decir

Astrid se sorprendió aún más al oír eso, no tienes de qué preocuparte? Por qué dijo eso?

Astrid, tengo que decirte algo, siempre te lo quise decir, desde la primera vez que te conocí – dijo Hipo nervioso - Astrid… tú tú siempre me has gustado – dijo Hipo con un gran alivio - Siempre me has gustado, tu personalidad, lo fuerte que eres, no temes a enfrentarte a cualquier cosa, cuando me haces reír, amo tu sonrisa, especialmente esos hermosos ojos azul brillante… TE AMO Astrid Hofferson, de verdad y lo que pasó esta tarde yo siempre lo creí imposible de lograr.

Astrid no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente paralizada y muy feliz por las palabras de Hipo, ella sentía lo mismo , pero nunca se lo había dicho por el temor de que las demás personas piensen que era sensible.

Hipo empezó a coger la mano derecha de Astrid y a acariciarle la cara sintiéndose como si estuviera en su lugar perfecto y que no quería salir de ahí.

TE AMO – lo volvió a decir pero esta vez miró fijamente a Astrid y empezó a besarla, esta era la primera vez que Hipo tenía la iniciativa y fue lo que más alegró a la rubia.

Astrid se dejó llevar, volvió a sentir lo mismo de la tarde. Al terminarse el beso Astrid miró los ojos verdes de Hipo y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

Yo también te amo Hipo – le dijo al oído – eres un gran chico, me gustas mucho, siempre me alegras los días, las cosas que haces, tu valentía, tu coraje, todo.

Ellos seguían abrazados.

Entonces… sentimos lo mismo… tal vez… - no pudo terminar su oración porque Astrid lo Interrumpió

Pero… - empezó a lagrimear - pero no puedo estar contigo

Esa respuesta sorprendió mucho a Hipo, por qué no podían estar juntos? si sentían lo mismo!

Pero por qué no?

Lo siento Hipo, pero no puedo decírtelo, tan solo no puedo. Pasó un minuto de silencio y Astrid volvió a hablar.

Creo que es hora de que te vayas

Astrid…

No puedo, lo siento. - respondió

Entonces por qué me besaste esta tarde? – replicó Hipo

Ya te lo dije, yo te amo, pero no puedo estar contigo – justificó la rubia

No puedes o no quieres? – grito algo molesto pero triste

No puedo! – rompió en llanto por la insistencia del chico. Y al término de esta oración Hipo se retiró de la casa. Astrid al verlo irse quería ir detrás de él, pero en vez de eso, fue a la ventana y lo vio dirigirse a la dirección a su casa.

De verdad lo siento Hipo – dijo llorando aún más.

* * *

**Bueno aqui termina mi 2 capitulo espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y el siguiente cap lo subire el proximo domingo! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! Aqui esta mi tercer capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos me ayudan mucho a mejorar :) Espero que les guste :3**

**Bueno How to Train Your Dragon (como entrenar a tu dragón) no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell**

* * *

**Cap. 3 MI PASADO**

Astrid se quedó viendo por la ventana hasta que Hipo entró a su casa. Se sentía muy mal por dentro, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, no podía creer que esa misma noche tuvieron una discusión, ella nunca antes había discutido de esa manera con él.

Pero existía una razón para la pelea, esa razón que Astrid prefería evitar, esa razón que hizo que ella odiara el amor por tanto tiempo, pero que al conocer a Hipo la confundió totalmente.

Ya era de mañana y Astrid se había levantado muy temprano, fue al cuarto de su madre para ver si ya había regresado, pero no.

Su madre se llamaba Dalla, era una mujer de 40 años, era alta, delgada, de piel bien clara, pelo rubio, era muy parecida a Astrid, lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de sus ojos, los de Dalla eran grises.

De pronto oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, cuidadosamente se acercó para ver el primer piso, al ver a la persona que recién había llegado se enojó mucho.

Me puedes decir dónde has estado toda la noche? – preguntó Astrid

Eso no te importa – respondió la señora

Claro que si me importa, eres mi madre! De seguro te quedaste en el gran salón tomando, no es así?

Claro que no!... – demoró la madre para responder – estuve en las prácticas del festival del deshielo.

No me mientas madre… te quedaste con Jannike verdad? – dijo triste – no puedes entender que ella no es una buena amistad?

NO! Tú eres la que no entiende, no sabes si he estado con ella o no, y ya te he dicho que no!

Madre… ya estoy harta de que siempre me estés mintiendo y de que te pases todas las noches en la calle y que cuando estás en la casa sólo estás tirada en la cama sin hacer nada – gritó eufórica su hija – qué te pasó madre, por qué te afectó tanto la muerte de mi papá?

Te dije que no lo mencionaras nunca más – dijo la madre

Es mi padre y lo mencionaré cuantas veces quiera! No me puedes prohibir recordarlo.

Ya basta, te dije que no lo mencionaras! – gritó la madre y alzó la mano y le dio una cachetada a su hija.

Astrid se quedó con la cara mirando hacia la izquierda, estaba con su mejilla derecha roja, y estaba empezando a lagrimear. Su madre se quedó viéndola por un rato, hasta que salió de su casa corriendo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ehhh, donde están Astrid e Hipo? – preguntó Patán – se supone que teníamos que reunirnos no?

Sí, ellos nunca llegan tarde a los entrenamientos con los dragones – añadió Patapez

De seguro están en el bosque dándose besos – se burló Brutacio.

Al oír esto Brutilda lo vio con la expresión de molesta, estaba preocupada por su amiga.

Ya me estoy empezando a preocupar, tal vez debería ir a buscarlos y saber si todo está bien – dijo Brutilda

Voy contigo – dijo Patán, al oírlo todos se quedaron sorprendidos – ehh…ehh digo tú vas donde Astrid y yo donde Hipo.

Aggh que más me queda, no voy a ir yo sola a donde los dos, bueno vamos – rompió el silencio Brutilda.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Astrid estaba en su cama, no se había acordado que tenía un entrenamiento con los demás chicos, pero al parecer no le importaba si se acordaba o no porque de todos modos no iba a ir, no podía pararse frente a sus amigos de esa manera.

Al llegar a la casa de su amiga, Brutilda tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, cosa que le preocupó, así que volvió a tocar y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, y decidió entrar. Observó toda la casa, estaba desordenada, las sillas y algunas prendas tiradas por todo lugar, cosa que no era rara para ella, pero sí para Astrid, ella no era así. Se encontró con Tormenta la vio y notó que estaba preocupada.

Hola Tormenta, has visto a Astrid? – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el hocico

La dragona respondió con un movimiento de cuello que se dirigía al cuarto de Astrid.

En su cuarto ah? Debe de haberse quedado dormida

Cuidadosamente Tilda subió las escaleras y encontró a su amiga en su cama, pero no estaba dormida, estaba despierta y… llorando! Brutilda nunca había visto llorar a su amiga y nunca pensó que lo haría, ella lucía totalmente diferente cuando lloraba, parecía indefensa.

Astrid? Estás bien? – pregunto Brutilda

Tilda! Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Astrid secándose las lágrimas – a qué hora llegaste?

Hace un rato, que pasó, por qué no fuiste al entrenamiento?

Era hoy? Lo siento, me olvide

Ajaaa… oye, tienes una marca de golpe en tu cara! Quién te pegó?

A qué, esto? Es solo un golpe que me hice cuando me caí de mi cama - mintió

Sigues sin saber mentir, quién te hizo esto?

No te lo puedo decir

Astriiidd, dímelo…

Fue… fue… fue mi madre – dijo Astrid empezando a llorar de nuevo. Brutilda estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que había oído, su madre le hizo esto? – pensó

No sé qué está pasando con ella, estos últimos años se ha estado comportando de manera muy violenta conmigo– continuó Astrid – desde que murió mi padre ha estado así, y por su culpa, perdí la mejor oportunidad de mi vida.

A qué te refieres? – preguntó la gemela

Ayer… Ayer Hipo me dijo que me amaba y me pidió que seamos pareja

Y no aceptaste?

No pude

Pero por qué no? Tú lo amas

Tan solo no pude – dijo Astrid muy triste – y no me preguntes por qué, si?

No, es obvio que algo anda mal!

Astrid dando un suspiro, miró a su amiga y llorando aún más fuerte respondió – Tengo miedo!

Miedo de qué?

Miedo de perderlo! Yo no puedo estar con él, por el miedo de perderlo y no resistir ese sufrimiento! – dijo Astrid – no quiero terminar como mi madre

Cómo tu madre?

…Tilda eres la primera persona a quien le cuento esto, nunca quise decírselo a nadie, no quería que mi madre se sintiera mal. Mira… - comenzó – hace unos cinco años mi padre murió en una batalla contra los marginados, cuando nos enteramos de la noticia la primera en derrumbarse fue mi madre, ella lo amaba mucho y al enterarse no pudo continuar con su vida, desde entonces mi madre cambió mucho, ya no era la gran guerrera que solía ser, ya no se esforzaba en nada, nuestra relación iba de mal en peor, un día conoció a Jannike y con ella fue con quien empezó a tomar y a pasar toda la noche fuera de casa. Por esa razón viví con mi tío Finn, él se dio cuenta que mi madre no estaba bien y decidió llevarme a su casa para que viviera con él y con su esposa, a mi madre no le importó, eso es lo que más me dolió – Astrid paró un rato para poder secarse las lágrimas – con mi tío aprendí muchas cosas, gracias a él me convertí en una guerrera, pero la principal razón fue la furia que tenía hacia mi madre en ese tiempo. Cuando decidí volver a casa, yo tenía 15 años y me di cuenta que mi madre no ha cambiado nada, más bien, ha empeorado. Yo no quiero terminar como ella.

Hubo un gran silencio en el cuarto, solo se oía el llanto de Astrid. Su amiga estaba sintiéndose muy mal por ella, era la primera vez que la veía sufrir tanto.

No se qué… - Brutilda no pudo terminar por una interrupción

Ah! Aquí están – dijo Patán a través de la ventana del cuarto

Qué haces acá? – preguntó Tilda

Traje a Hipo – respondió señalando a su primo con su dedo. Astrid al oír el nombre se dio vuelta y miró hacia la ventana, donde estaba Hipo.

Hipo… - murmuró Astrid

Hipo se quedó mirándola y luego entró por la ventana, fue a donde Astrid y la abrazó.

Hipo… - volvió a decir Astrid

Shhhh… tranquila, deja de llorar si?

Astrid se sintió mejor estando junto a él, pero no pudo evitar preguntar si es que él había escuchado toda su historia.

Ooo sí que la escuchamos – respondió Patán en vez de Hipo, pero hubo una consecuencia: un golpe de Brutilda en el estómago.

Oye eso dolió – se quejó

Es para que aprendas a quedarte callado – dijo Tilda

Hipo lo siento por no decírtelo anoche, es solo que no podía, es muy duro para mí recordar todo eso – se disculpó la rubia

No te preocupes Astrid, todo está bien, yo lamento haberte gritado – dijo Hipo. Los dos amigos (Brutilda y Patán) al ver que los otros dos estaban ocupados en ellos mismos decidieron regresar a la academia.

Ehhh… mejor nos vamos, nos vemos – se despidió Brutilda

Patán dijo lo mismo, así que los dos bajaron las escaleras y salieron de la casa.

Hey! A dónde vas? - preguntó Patán

Ah? Me voy a la academia

Caminando?

Barf está con Brutacio en la academia, no te acuerdas?, por lo que no puedo ir volando

Yo te llevo, ven… vamos sube

Estás bromeando verdad? Enserio quieres que suba a Dientepúa?

Claro, no veo que hay de malo

La rubia lo miró con cara de desagrado, pero ir a la academia en un dragón era mucho mejor que ir caminando, así que aceptó.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ya estás mejor Astrid? – preguntó Hipo, mientras se separaba de ella lentamente

Sí, gracias Hipo

Bueno que dices si vamos al entrenamiento de una vez?

Está bien! – respondió con alegría por estar con Hipo

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo y ya explique la razon por lo que Astrid no podía estar con Hipo :(, pero todo se va a solucionar. Sobre el siguiente cap. no se cuando lo pueda subir porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero les prometo que a mas tardar lo subo en 1 semana y media.**

**PS: por si les gustaria seguirme, tengo un tumblr de como entrenar a tu dragon se llama HTTYD & Stuff, mi usuario es ireallylovehttyd**

**aqui publico todo lo relacionado con las peliculas y las series :). esta en ingles pero si no entienden algo solo envienme un mensaje por tumblr y les respondere con gusto**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! Estoy muy feliz! me acabo de enterar que van a haber 2 temporadas mas de DREAMWORKS: DRAGONS, osea 4 temporadas! :D **

** disculpen por no haber subido el capítulo 4 el domingo, es que tuve algunos inconvenientes :/ pero bueno aquí esta y espero que les guste. es uno de los capítulos mas largos que he hecho y me esforze mucho :3 **

**Bueno Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón no me pertenece es propiedad de DWA y/o de Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

**Cap. 4 NUEVOS VISITANTES**

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Vamos, equipen bien los barcos, que no falte nada"

Si señor! – se oyó como respuesta

Estás seguro que es una buena idea ir allá?

"Pues claro, todos zarparemos dentro de una hora!... Ellos no saben lo que les espera"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Los cuatro chicos ya estaban de vuelta en la academia, ahí empezaron a entrenar con los dragones para estar preparados para el festival del deshielo, pero no faltó la curiosidad de Patapez.

Pero, por qué llegaron tarde? Ustedes siempre son los primeros.

Nos olvidamos que el entrenamiento era hoy! – respondieron Hipo y Astrid al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran estado sincronizados. En realidad era mentira, solo que ellos no querían que los demás se enteraran de lo que había pasado.

Este año la celebración del festival era diferente debido a que era el aniversario de Berk, por lo que ahora también participaban pobladores de otras aldeas, además se había incluido una nueva competencia, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en donde participaban los vikingos mayores de 14 años y por lo que los chicos habían estado entrenando tanto. Y por supuesto seguían estando las competencias que involucraban dragones.

"Muy bien chicos, ahora es el turno de Patán contra los gemelos– dijo Hipo – procuren de hacerlo de la mejor manera y…"

Si si si… como sea, vamos Dientepúa!

La práctica consistía en pasar un camino de obstáculos, la primera parte con el dragón y la segunda sin él, algo parecido a la competencia de desempate que tuvieron Hipo y Patán años atrás. Al parecer Patán había mejorado mucho en lo que a manejar a Dientepúa se refería, todos estaban sorprendidos. El primo de Hipo había sacado una gran ventaja ya que Tacio y Tilda no pudieron pasar los obstáculos con facilidad.

Lo hice! Lo hice! – celebró Patán al ver que había ganado - … claro que lo hice.

Ya, no te sorprendas tanto, para ser sinceros te dejamos ganar! – dijo celoso Brutacio

Lo hicimos? – preguntó su hermana

Pues claro que sí, eso demuestra que somos unos buenos amigos.

Sólo estás celoso – dijo Patán

No, eso no es cierto – respondió Tacio

Sí, si lo estás – volvió a decir Patán

Que no!

Los dos amigos estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes, pero Hipo, como siempre, se encargó de separarlos. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

Si estabas celoso! – dijo Patán para molestar

Ya basta con eso… esperen, no hagan ruido… escuchan eso, qué será? – dijo Patapez al escuchar algo que no podía reconocer.

Es música tonto, y al parecer viene del puerto – respondió Brutilda

Pero por qué? – dijo Astrid

No lo sé, pero tenemos que averiguarlo – dijo decidido Hipo

Así los amigos montaron sus dragones y se dirigieron al puerto. Al llegar encontraron un montón de barcos que se dirigían a Berk y también la razón de la música, en el muelle había un grupo de vikingos vestidos elegantemente tocando distintos instrumentos, parecía que estaban dándole la bienvenida a algo. Hipo al ver todo esto recordó lo que su padre le había dicho hace una semana.

Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Patán

No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado! – exclamó Hipo – mi padre me va a matar! Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir. Dicho esto Hipo se dirigió hacia el muelle con mucha prisa.

Ir a dónde? – dijo Astrid – Hipo! Esperen chicos, voy a ir con él.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hipo! Dónde habías estado? Te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana! – reclamó Estoico – o acaso te olvidaste de la bienvenida de las otras tribus?

Lo siento padre, de verdad no me acordé.

Bienvenida de otras tribus? – dijo confundida Astrid

Sí – dijo Hipo – mira, como este año el festival del deshielo cae en el aniversario de Berk, mi padre decidió reunir a las tribus más cercanas para que también participaran.

Ah! Claro, es una buena forma de celebrar nuestro aniversario!

El resto de los chicos que estaban en el cielo con sus dragones, se habían cansado de esperar y decidieron ir a donde estaban Hipo y Astrid, quienes les dijeron lo que estaba pasando.

… y por eso, estamos recibiendo a algunos pueblos – dijo Hipo

Ahhh, claro – dijeron todos

Esperen, que? No entiendo, por qué recibir a otros pueblos? – preguntó Brutacio

AGGH! Ya te lo explicamos! Es el aniversario de Berk! – se alteró su hermana – puedes prestar atención? a veces me avergüenzas!

Ya calma – interrumpió Estoico – miren se acerca el primer barco.

Yo mejor me voy a comer algo – dijo el gemelo al oír que su estómago rugía - me aburre ver barcos. Dicho esto Brutacio fue a la plaza, ya que ahí era donde se encontraban las tiendas de víveres. Al llegar lo que encontró fue la plaza totalmente adornada, de seguro era por la gente que vendría a Berk, había flores de distintos colores por todos lados, y se había construido una plataforma de piedra donde el jefe de la tribu daría la bienvenida a los visitantes. Pero no encontró ninguna tienda, al parecer las habían sacado para hacer espacio.

En serio gente? Como se les ocurre sacar las tiendas, que pasa con la pobre gente que tiene hambre? Van a dejar que se muera? – exclamó

0-0-0-0-0-0

Miren ya llegó el primer barco! – dijo Astrid

Este no era muy grande, como los de Berk, sino que era pequeño como con la capacidad para solo llevar 20 personas. Las velas del barco eran blancas con la imagen de su dios Thor, como en la de todos los demás barcos.

Cuando el barco encallo, Estoico junto con Hipo se acercó para poder saludar al jefe de la otra tribu, pero antes de eso tenían que escuchar su presentación, cosa que era una costumbre y muestra de respeto.

Presentando al jefe de la tribu Ládoga*, el gran y fuerte Ragnato II – dijo el soldado de la tribu

Ragnato era un hombre joven, no parecía tener más de 35 años, era de altura promedio, tenía el cabello de color marrón y los ojos cafés. A diferencia de muchos jefes vikingos este no tenía barba, tal vez era por ser joven. Vestía una túnica larga de color negra, que le llegaba hasta los pies, con un cinturón plateado en su cintura y con una capa de piel de oveja pintada de gris.

Es un placer tenerlo aquí, Ragnato, espero que su estancia y la de su tribu sean de la mejor en Berk, soy Estoico el Vasto, jefe de Berk y él es mi hijo Hipo.

Gusto en conocerlo, gracias por haber aceptado la invitación de mi padre – dijo Hipo

No, muchas gracias a ustedes por la invitación a esta actividad, eso significa mucho para mí y mi gente, sé que no vienen muchos pero demostraremos que somos fuertes en todo lo que nos proponemos – respondió Ragnato

Así, siguieron llegando más barcos, uno tras otro.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Estoy de vuelta! Que bien es estar en Berk! – dijo una chica de cabello negro medio ondulado y de ojos verdes – espera… ese no es?... sí, si es!

Y ahora qué voy a comer! Mi estómago va a comerse a sí mismo si no encuentro comida! – seguía quejándose Brutacio.

Yo tengo algo de comida – le dijo la chica – lo saque de mi barco antes de bajar de él, ten toma.

Comida! Al fin! – el gemelo estaba tan hambriento que devoró en 5 segundos los dos panes que la joven le había apenas dado.

Wau, sí que tenías hambre!

Sí, no sabes cuanta – Tacio se quedó mirando a la chica hasta que le preguntó algo – eh… y tú quién eres? Te conozco?

No te acuerdas de mí?

Mmm… acordarme?

Brutacio… soy Heather!

Heather! – gritó el gemelo poniendo una cara de gran sorpresa - La misma Heather que vino hace dos años aquí y estuvo relacionada con los marginados?

Sí, esa soy yo, pero sobre los marginados ya sabes lo que pasó, todo fue por mis padres. Y… dónde están los otros chicos?

Están viendo cómo llegan barcos, que aburrido.

Enserio? Yo no los vi, de seguro no busqué bien.

Bueno, que dices si vamos a verlos, de seguro siguen allí - Brutacio tomó su mano y la llevó de vuelta al muelle y vio al resto de la pandilla al costado de Estoico – mira allí están.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Eh… padre cuantos barcos faltan? No lo tomes como si quisiera evadir esto, pero es que necesitamos entrenar con los dragones en la academia.

No te preocupes hijo solo falta un barco más, ya debe de estar por llegar.

HEY CHICOS! Miren quien está de vuelta! – grito Tacio llamando la atención de todos.

HEATHER! – dijeron todos sorprendidos por su presencia.

Hola chicos!

Qué haces aquí? Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó Hipo

Vine para participar en el festival del deshielo, por qué otra cosa más? Llegué en la primera embarcación, soy de la tribu de Ládoga.

Brutilda oía atentamente la conversación, pero también miraba a su amiga Astrid ya que recordó que ella había tenido una pequeña discusión con Heather anteriormente.

Astrid, no seguirás con el rencor de hace 2 años, o si?

Qué? No! Todo eso ya pasó – respondió la rubia con un tono de desagrado, era obvio que no había dejado de tenerle rabia totalmente.

Bueno si tú lo dices…

AL FIN! EL ULTIMO BARCO! – gritó Patán

Este era mucho más grande comparado con todos los anteriores que ya habían llegado pero en vez de un barco de transporte parecía un barco de guerra, se podía ver que estaba totalmente blindado, cosa que le llamó la atención a Hipo. Al llegar apareció el soldado al que le tocaba presentar al jefe de la tribu.

Démosle la bienvenida al jefe de la tribu Clontarf*, recibamos con fuertes aplausos al luchador y vencedor… Uster el Indomable junto a su hijo Fergus!

Hipo pudo ver al jefe de la tribu mucho antes que hicieran su presentación, y le parecía que ya lo había visto antes.

Cuando él y Estoico se acercaron a saludar, pudo ver con mucha más claridad la cara de Uster el Indomable, así fue como recordó donde lo había visto, era el jefe que había visto la tarde anterior en su casa. Volvió a ver esas cicatrices y esos ojos rojos que le causaban escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Sean bienvenidos tú y tu pueblo, Uster – dijo Estoico

Gracias por la invitación, esta es una buena oportunidad para mostrar de que está hecha la gente de Clontarf – respondió Uster con su voz ronca – por cierto este es mi hijo Fergus, es mi único hijo y obviamente el próximo jefe de nuestra tribu.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Hipo – dijo sin separar la vista del barco que traía Uster – discúlpeme por lo que le voy a preguntar… pero por qué trajo una embarcación que parece de guerra a Berk?

Ah! – respondió el jefe con pequeñas risas entre cada palabra – no te preocupes chico, es que todas nuestras embarcaciones de transporte están en expediciones y no había ni una sola que nos trajera aquí, solo estaba disponible esta que estás viendo.

Hipo no estaba contento con ver esa embarcación, ni tampoco con que esa tribu estuviese en Berk. Él tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

*** encontré los nombres buscando por pueblos vikingos :) y esos fueron los que mas me gustaron**

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y pronto estará el 5to, dejen sus reviews y ya saben si me quieren seguir en Tumblr mi usuario es: ireallylovehttyd**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por no haber actualizado el fic en dos semanas, es que mi mente estaba en blanco, en serio lo siento! :( En el anterior capitulo me preguntaron de donde saque la informacion de las nuevas temporadas de DRAGONES, bueno me entere de una publicacion en tumblr, en donde John Sanford decia que iban a haber 4 temporadas y que la tercera da lugar antes de la 2 pelicula o algo así. bueno este capitulo lo he dividido en 2 partes ya que me vino un mar de ideas, si hay veces que no me viene ni una y hay otras que me vienen un monton, espero que les guste el capitulo :3**

* * *

**Cap. 5 EL ENTRENAMIENTO part. 1**

_Por qué habrán traído una embarcación de guerra?_ Pensaba Astrid, osea, no era común que otro pueblo traiga tal embarcación a Berk por solo una invitación a una festividad, ya que era solo para divertirse, la rubia se quedó pensativa por un buen tiempo hasta que Brutilda le dio un pequeño empujón para poder sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba.

Astrid, nos estás escuchando? – dijo

Ah! qué? Lo siento chicos es solo que… - Astrid no pudo terminar de explicarse porque Patán la interrumpió quejándose de que ya habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Será mejor que lo llames - sugirió Patapez un poco nervioso por cómo reaccionaría su amiga – ya que eres la única a quien le hace caso.

Qué? No, eso no es cierto! – exclamó Astrid

No obtuvo más que miradas que parecían decir _"vamos, Astrid no mientas" _como respuesta de todos sus amigos. Así la rubia se dirigió a un grupo de personas que se encontraba delante de ella, era la única manera de llegar hasta Hipo. En medio de muchos _"permiso"_ y _"disculpe déjeme pasar"_ llegó a donde el castaño junto con su padre se encontraban. Al parecer Hipo no había notado que ella estaba atrás de él, y para poder llamar su atención Astrid trató de tocar su hombro, para su mala suerte, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo por lo que se paró de puntas y cayó en frente de todos los que estaban presentes y enfrente de Estoico e Hipo.

Astrid? – preguntó el castaño – qué pasa? Te encuentras bien?

Astrid no sabía que decir, estaba tan avergonzada que no le venían palabras a la boca, sólo se dedicaba a jugar con su cabello, tratando de no ver las miradas de todos los demás vikingos. Hipo al ver que no respondía, decidió ir hacia donde estaba ella arrodillada y la levantó. La vikinga lo miró con una cara que expresaba mucha vergüenza y disculpas al mismo tiempo. El joven vikingo le dijo que mejor se quedara con él si es que no quería caminar de vuelta y ver como se reían de ella. Astrid aceptó aún avergonzada y estuvo parada al costado de Hipo por el resto de la conversación de Estoico y Uster, mientras ellos hablaban Hipo aprovechó para preguntarle a Astrid por qué había ido allí.

Es que los chicos y yo nos estábamos preguntando cuánto tiempo más estaríamos acá - respondió

Ehhh… - murmuró Hipo al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza, signo que Astrid conocía muy bien, significaba que estaba nervioso – no les dije?... después de esto tengo que ir a la bienvenida en el centro de la aldea.

HIPO! Pero tenemos que entrenar, tú sabes que no es solo por el festival sino también para defendernos de los Berserker o de los marginados si es que atacan! – Astrid lo gritó tan fuerte que todos volvieron a poner sus ojos sobre ella, cosa a la que Astrid reacciono poniéndose muy roja y tapándose la boca con sus dos manos.

Si lo sé, pero que otra cosa puedo hacer, además tu podrías entrenarlos. Sé que puedes, yo confío en ti.

Al oír esas palabras Astrid se sintió muy feliz y se sonrojó un poco, le gustaba oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Hipo, le hacían creer que era capaz de hacer todo – Bueno está bien – fue su respuesta – pero apenas termine la bienvenida vas directo a la Academia, no creo que soporte yo sola con ellos por mucho tiempo.

Hipo se río un poco por la respuesta de su amiga, pero cambió totalmente su expresión al ver a Uster y a su hijo. Astrid notó su cambio de ánimo y no pudo evitar preguntar.

Hipo que te pasa?

No… no pasa nada, tranquila – mintió

Es por Uster y su embarcación, verdad? A mí también me preocupa, por qué habrá una embarcación de guerra?

Según él todas sus embarcaciones de transporte están de expedición y esta era la única que tenían para venir aquí – respondió Hipo con incredibilidad.

Al término de la conversación los dos se dirigieron a donde estaban todos los demás, incluyendo Heather. Allí Hipo les explicó todo y les dijo que tenían que entrenar con Astrid, cosa a la que nadie reaccionó de buena manera.

QUE? Eso es aún peor que esperar una eternidad! – se quejó Patán.

Aunque todos se quejaban, no estaban exagerando demasiado con respecto a los entrenamientos de la rubia, sus entrenamientos no eran comunes ni nada simples, una vez cuando entrenaban para enfrentarse a Alvin, ella propuso un ejercicio el cual era combatir contra dragones salvajes, sin ayuda. De ahí, la única que salió intacta fue Astrid, ni siquiera Hipo pudo entrenar al ala- cambiante con el que se encontró. Todos los demás salieron con arañazos, mordidas y cosas peores, Patapez fue el más afectado por el entrenamiento, salió de él casi sin poder respirar gracias al gran susto que le había dado una muerte susurrante en medio de bosque.

Vamos, no son tan malos – se defendió Astrid – es solo que ustedes son muy débiles.

Estás incluyendo a Hipo en eso no? – preguntó Brutilda

Astrid se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

Bueno está bien, esta vez no haremos nada "peligroso" – dijo

Así los todos los chicos se dirigieron a la academia, excepto Hipo y Heather, quienes tenían que ir a la bienvenida. Astrid no vio con buenos ojos eso, era obvio que aún sentía rencor contra Heather por los acontecimientos pasados.

Astrid, ya deja el rencor, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, créeme – le dijo su amiga

Que rencor? Yo no tengo ningún rencor contra Heather – dijo algo alterada – yo estoy bien. Brutilda no creyó nada de lo que le dijo y le respondió con una mirada de estar cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo – solo vamos a la academia sí, Tilda.

El entrenamiento de ahora constaba en buscar ciertos objetos que Astrid había ocultado por todo el bosque, obviamente cada uno por separado y con sus dragones, y luego de haber encontrado todos los objetos cada jinete tenía que llevarlos de vuelta a la academia, el que llegaba primero ganaba. Este no era uno de los mejores entrenamientos de la historia, pero ayudaría mucho en lo que a rapidez y perspicacia se refería, además que a la rubia vikinga no se le ocurría nada más de lo que sus amigos pudieran no quejar. Después de toda la explicación que Astrid había hecho, le dio a cada uno de sus amigos una lista donde había pistas que los ayudarían a encontrar los objetos.

Así todos los chicos se dirigieron al bosque, excepto Astrid que se quedaba en la academia ya que sería quien viera cuál de los jinetes llegaba primero.

Patapez empezó a leer las pistas, al parecer estos eran acertijos, cosa que no era muy difícil para él descifrar, estaba muy confiado. El primero decía "Me encuentro entre en donde el agua se ha petrificado y entre de donde los antiguos guerreros no pudieron salvarse" el vikingo sabía muy bien cual era ese lugar, pero no tenía muchas ganas de ir allí, era la Bahía de la muerte, el mismo nombre decía el por qué. Lo único que lo obligó dirigirse a ese lugar fue el sentimiento de obligación de derrotar a Patán, ya que antes de salir a la búsqueda el primo de Hipo le había dicho que le ganaría en este entrenamiento, cosa que no le gustó.

Por otro lado Patán se sentía muy confiado también, hasta que leyó la lista y se dio cuenta de que no eran simples pistas.

Acertijos? – gritó – genial, ahora si no voy a ganarle a Patapez! Al menos que... – dijo con cara de tener un plan, al terminar de hablar salió volando.

Los gemelos se encontraban en la parte este del bosque, los dos estaban sentados en su Cremallerus, hubo un gran silencio entre los dos que explicaba que no sabían que es lo que deberían estar haciendo.

Qué era lo que teníamos que hacer hermana? – pregunto Brutacio

Ahhh… - respondió Brutilda tratando de recordar las instrucciones de Astrid – ah sí! Teníamos que buscar los objetos escondidos, con la ayuda de la lista que tienes en tus manos.

Brutacio empezó a leer la lista y reaccionó de la misma manera que Patán. No podía creer que tenían que resolver acertijos, a él nunca le gustaron este tipo de cosas, ya que envolvía pensar minuciosamente, eso no significaba que no pensaba ni que no tenía buenas ideas, sólo no le gustaba.

Acertijos? Bueno, que otra opción tenemos, vamos empecemos a buscar – dijo Tilda – tengo una idea! Qué tal si nos dividimos el trabajo? Digo la mitad de los objetos los buscó yo y la otra tú.

Esa es una muy buena idea querida hermana.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ah! Aquí esta! – exclamó Patapez al encontrar el cofre que buscaba – qué es esto? Parece una llave, de seguro está relacionado con otra pista… OYE DEVUELMELO! – gritó al ver que el cofre se le era arrebatado de sus manos.

Y si no qué? – dijo Patán con un tono de burla – qué piensas hacer?

Patapez estaba a punto de ir contra él, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que el cofre estaba atado a una trampa que de seguro Astrid había instalado para hacer un poco más complicada la recolección de los objetos _"Bien pensado Astrid"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

Bueno si lo quieres tómalo, ya no me interesa – dijo el robusto vikingo mientras se alejaba volando en Gordontúa en busca de los objetos restantes.

Pff! Que fácil te rindes, así no vas a llegar a nada! – celebró Patán y montó a Dientepúa para irse a otro lugar, pero a penas el dragón alzó vuelo, unas cinco flechas salieron disparadas hacia a él, por suerte suya, pudo esquivarlas todas, pero sabía de quien se trataba.

ASSTRIDD! Debí imaginarme que haría algo así! Me las vas a pagar! voy a ganar este entrenamiento! PATAN, PATAN, OI OI OI! – dijo seguro ya en el aire.

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, estoy trabajando en la segunda parte, esta vez hare todo lo posible para actualizar en una semana. no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ;) ya que me ayudan a continuar la historia! **

**PS: si me quieren seguir en tumblr mi usuario es ireallylovehttyd y mi blog se llama ONE ADVENTURE WILL CHANGE TWO WORLDS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA! aqui les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo anterior. espero que les guste. no se olviden de dejar sus reviews**

* * *

**Cap. 6 EL ENTRENAMIENTO part. 2**

Uff! Que cansada estoy! Supongo que con estos serán suficientes – dijo Brutilda mientras se echaba en el césped para poder descansar, después de todo se lo merecía, había encontrado tres objetos de los cuatro que tenía la mitad de su lista.

Al fin te encontré! – gritó Brutacio saliendo de entre los árboles – oye encontré cuatro objetos, y tú?

Yo tengo tres…genial tenemos más de la mitad! – celebró la gemela, y los dos chocaron las manos.

Si, bueno será mejor que nos vallamos si queremos tener nuestra primera victoria en un entrenamiento – dijo Tacio y su hermana asintió, pero había un problema… - dónde están Barf y Belch? – preguntó, mientras movía su cabeza de lado a lado para tratar de encontrarlos.

A qué te refieres? – preguntó Tilda

Me refiero a que nuestro dragón no está! - Brutacio vio directo a su hermana y se dirigió hacia ella lentamente con una mirada acusante – se suponía que tú tendrías que vigilarlo.

Oye… en ningún momento acordamos eso – se defendió la rubia – y en vez de estar aquí discutiendo, por qué no vamos a buscarlo?

Brutacio la miró con una cara de negación y en tono de burla le respondió – Vas a ir tú! Y será mejor que los encuentres rápido, no pienso perder mi oportunidad de ganar el entrenamiento ni morirme de frío aquí.

Pero por qué yo sola? Así me voy a demorar más!

Ya te lo dije, tú tenías que vigilarlo

Pero…. Aggh – se quejó Brutilda, pero no pensaba pasarse todo el día en el bosque, así que empezó a buscar a su dragón. El primer lugar al que se dirigió fue el centro del bosque, ahí fue donde vio a Barf y Belch por última vez ese día. Pero al llegar allí no pudo encontrarlos "Tal vez se han ido a otro lugar… es obvio! No están aquí" pensó. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, escuchó algunos rugidos de dragón que provenían de detrás de un arbusto.

Barf, Belch… son ustedes? – preguntó, pero no tuvo respuesta

Brutilda se acercó sigilosamente al arbusto y con su mano derecha movió una de sus ramas. Para su decepción los que hacían esos rugidos no era su dragón, sino que era un grupo de terrible terror que estaban durmiendo y que al ser interrumpidos por la gemela se lanzaron contra ella con todo lo que tenían a su alcance.

No, ustedes no son mi dragón – dijo casi gritando mientras corría para poder escapar de los pequeños dragones.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Patapez se encontraba en la búsqueda del segundo objeto de la lista, todo andaba bien hasta que sintió que alguien lo llamaba por detrás.

Oye tú! Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso? Pude haber muerto si no esquivaba esas flechas – gritó Patán.

Mmm… eso no hubiera sido tan malo – respondió Patapez con un poco de risa.

Qué pasa contigo? Estás loco!

Eso te pasa por querer robar el cofre que YO encontré! – respondió Patapez – hablando de eso… por qué lo hiciste? Sé que siempre has querido ser el que gane todos los entrenamientos, aunque nunca lo hayas hecho, pero nunca has intentado hacer trampa.

Oye, por si no lo recuerdas yo le gané a Hipo en el Festival del Deshielo de hace dos años – dijo Patán

Bueno… no me vas a decir por qué lo hiciste? – insistió el robusto vikingo mirando a Patán, el cual no habló, solo se dedicó a ver hacia el frente ignorando a su compañero – ah! Ya sé por qué, de seguro querías impresionar a Astrid ganando el entrenamiento.

Después de un largo momento de silencio en donde ninguno de los dos habló, Patapez decidió continuar – Mira Patán, todos saben que te gusta Astrid y todos también saben que ella no está interesada en ti.

Tú no sabes eso, claro que ella está interesada en mí, solo que no lo quiere admitir.

Claro que lo sé, creo que el que no quiere admitirlo eres tú, a ella le gusta Hipo y tienes que aceptarlo – dijo como palabra final Patapez.

Patán no dijo nada frente a esas palabras, solo miró a Patapez y le indicó a Dientepúa que se dirigiera al sur para seguir con la búsqueda de los objetos. Él sabía que todo lo que había escuchado era cierto, solo que, como dijo Patapez, no quería aceptarlo, no podía creer que Astrid se fijara en un debilucho como Hipo. Qué le ve? Qué tiene Hipo que no tenga yo? Se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras montaba a su dragón.

0-0-0-0-0-0

En la plaza de Berk se encontraban muchas personas, la mayoría provenientes de otras aldeas, todas estaban paradas y ponían su atención a la persona que estaba hablando en la plataforma de piedra recién construida.

Sean todos bienvenidos a Berk – dijo con voz muy alta Estoico – les agradezco mucho que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación para participar en el Festival del Deshielo este año, significa mucho para todos los pobladores de Berk y para mí. Les informo que las pequeñas casas que han sido construidas para que todos ustedes se hospeden se encuentran en la parte este del bosque. Faltan dos semanas para que se dé comienzo al Festival, así que espero que todos entrenen muy duro, además…

Que aburrido es esto! – dijo un chico que se encontraba en la audiencia, era de altura promedio, tenía los ojos cafés, vestía una armadura plateada que le cubría todo el cuerpo, pero no traía casco por lo que se le podía ver su cabello castaño y ondulado – mejor me voy de acá.

Hipo se encontraba al costado de su papá en la plataforma, él estaba igual o más aburrido que el chico de la audiencia, no soportaba estar ahí parado sin hacer nada más que estar observando una aburrida bienvenida mientras que sus amigos estaban entrenando. Hipo miraba por todos lados buscando algo con qué distraerse pero lo único que encontró fue al hijo de Uster escabulléndose entre la gente, no sabía por qué pero empezó a seguirlo, pero en medio camino fue detenido por unos vikingos, quienes le dijeron que no podía irse de allí hasta que terminara la bienvenida.

Pero, aquí es aburrido además tengo que ir a entrenar miren Chimuelo me está esperando – dijo señalando a su dragón.

Lo siento joven Hipo, pero tenemos órdenes de mantenerlo aquí – respondieron los vikingos. Y sin otra opción Hipo tuvo que regresar a su lugar al costado de su padre.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Barf, Belch dónde están? Demonios, a este paso nunca voy volver a la aldea!

Brutilda ya había estado buscando por dos horas a su dragón y estaba harta de no encontrarlo, por lo que estaba pensando en volver a la academia a pie y seguir buscando el día siguiente, además hace unos minutos había comenzado a llover, así que no era una mala idea.

Ah… con que estas son las casas que nos han hecho – dijo el mismo chico de la audiencia – no están mal, pero podrían estar mejor. El joven estaba caminando por el bosque, parecía feliz de haber escapado de la aburrida situación en la que se encontraba minutos antes. Pero esa expresión se le borró cuando un gran Cremallerus Espantosus se apareció en frente de él y empezó a gruñirle.

Los gruñidos fueron tan fuertes que se podían escuchar por casi todo Berk, Brutilda se sorprendió al oírlos ya que ella sabía muy bien de quienes eran. Así se guió por el sonido hasta que llegó a una cueva que estaba cerca de un lago, ella no estaba mal ahí pudo al fin encontrar a su dragón.

Barf Belch! Gracias Thor, al fin los encuentro – dijo la rubia con alivio – oigan a qué le están gruñendo, vamos dejen de jugar y vamos por Brutacio.

El dragón hizo caso omiso a su dueña y siguió gruñendo al joven, Brutilda se sabía que eso no era normal así que se acercó poco a poco y notó que en frente de Barf y Belch se encontraba un joven. Ella no sabía qué hacer, por un momento estuvo en blanco y no se movía, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente, sacó un poco de hierba de dragón de su bolsillo y se la dio al dragón lo que hizo que se tranquilizara.

Tu… tú conoces a ese dragón? – tartamudeó la pobre victima

Pues claro! Es mío… y agradece que te encontré, porque si no te hubiera hecho cosas peores – dijo aun dándole la espalda y acariciando el lomo de Barf - y tú quién eres?

Soy Fergus, el hijo de Uster – Brutilda volteó al oír ese nombre, le parecía conocido. Cuando lo vio se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo que había visto en el puerto. No habló por un buen rato, no sabía que decir, solo se quedó mirándolo.

TILDA! Aquí estas, te hemos estado buscando por una hora dónde te habías metido? – se escuchó a lo lejos, cuando Brutilda volteó para ver quién era pudo ver a Astrid junto con Patán y Patapez, que se acercaban a ella y Fergus. Cuando llegaron donde los dos, Brutilda les explicó por qué se había demorado, solo obtuvo miradas de comprensión como respuesta, pero cuando Astrid vio que al costado de su amiga estaba Fergus su rostro paso de tener una mirada comprensiva a una confundida y furiosa.

Tú eres Fergus no? Qué haces acá, no deberías estar en la bienvenida? – preguntó Astrid

Pues sí, pero me escape porque era un completo aburrimiento – respondió, luego de eso se volteó la mirada y se dirigió a la gemela - por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre?

Ah! Soy Brutilda… Brutilda Thorston – respondió un poco nerviosa

Bueno ya basta de charlas y vámonos a la academia – dijo Patán

Esperen, se van a entrenar – preguntó Fergus. Todos voltearon y lo miraron pero nadie le respondió, excepto Brutilda, quien le dijo que sí y le ofreció ir con ellos a la academia. Astrid no reaccionó nada bien ante eso y fue donde su amiga y le jaló del brazo para hablar.

Estas loca? Por qué le dijiste eso? no viste que él y su padre trajeron una embarcación de guerra? No creo que sea un buen chico, incluso Hipo piensa así – le susurró Astrid.

Hipo no sabe lo que dice, vamos Astrid no creo que haya algo malo en esto.

Así todos partieron hacia la academia incluyendo Fergus, que fue montado en Belch, cosa que al principio no le pareció una buena idea, y tenía razón porque parecía que no le agradaba al dragón. Cuando llegaron, Astrid les explicó sobre la segunda parte del entrenamiento el cual constaba en ir a la Isla Dragón y atravesarla por completo sin ayuda de sus dragones.

Qué! No puede ser! – se quejaron todos

Eso es porque nadie pudo completar el primer entrenamiento, es su culpa, ni lo más fácil pueden cumplir – los regañó Astrid.

Al fin llegan! – gritó Patán al ver a Hipo y a Heather pasar por la puerta – dónde se metieron – continuó con un tono de picardía.

Estábamos en la bienvenida – respondió Heather – ustedes sabían eso además…

Bueno, ya era hora de que llegaran – interrumpió Astrid mirando con cólera a Hipo, aunque ella no sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

Vamos Astrid, no estás molesta por esto o sí? – dijo en tono de broma Hipo – la bienvenida acaba de terminar… que demonios hace él acá? – gritó al ver a Fergus hablando con Brutilda

Qué? Fergus? Ah! Brutilda lo invitó a entrenar con nosotros – le respondió, aún con cólera, Astrid. En toda la explicación Hipo se quedó muy sorprendido por los hechos y se dedicó a decir tantos "Qué?" que estaban hartando a la rubia.

Con… con… que aquí estabas, por qué rayos me dejaste en el bosque abandonado? Achu!– reclamó Brutacio, quien parecía estar mordido, arañado y también un poco quemado. "Dioses me olvide de él" pensó Brutilda poniéndose la mano en su boca y abriendo los ojos al ver a su hermano en el estado que estaba.

Tacio, que te pasó? – preguntó preocupada Heather, en realidad fue la única que dijo algo – Estás bien? No hubo una respuesta verbal, lo que pasó fue que Brutacio se desmayó, a lo que Hipo reaccionó corriendo hacia él y recogiéndolo.

Será mejor que tu hermano descanse Tilda – le dijo Hipo – al parecer está enfermo, de seguro es por estar todo este tiempo afuera en plena lluvia.

Bueno, alguien va a tener que cuidarlo, porque nosotros tenemos que ir a entrenar – dijo Astrid.

Vayan ustedes, yo lo cuido – se ofreció Heather – que tan difícil puede ser.

Estás segura? Bueno con tal de que no empeore, es todo tuyo – le dijo Tilda – oigan Fergus puede venir con nosotros, ven puedes volver a montar a Belch.

* * *

**para terminar quisiera dar unos agradecimientos:**

**ctza7: muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y por tu follow. me encantan tus historias y espero la actualización de Un cambio de vida, es uno de los pocos fics en español en donde hay una relación entre Brutilda y Patán, :3**

**Vainila: gracias por el follow en tumblr :D y espero que continues tu fic Wallflower me encanta.**

**Me-Me Rotamundo: Gracias por el follow y el like ;D**

** .57: gracias por el follow y el like, eres de Perú recien me di cuenta siiii! yo tambien soy de allí 3**

**fanatico z: gracias por todos tus reviews**

**Guest: muchas muchas gracias a ti, por todos tus reviews en todos los cap. y gracias por decirme que tengo talento (no lo pude creer) :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! muchas muchas gracias por todos sus reviews :3 bueno aquí está el capitulo siete, va a tener romance (mas o menos) espero que les guste. Este capitulo lo publique hoy porque mañana comienzo la escuela y no sé si tendré tiempo para algo, por lo que les aviso que la actualización talvez tarde un poco más, pero les prometo que no voy a dejar a historia faltan muchos cap, les adelanto que va a haber mas de un romance. En fin espero que les guste el cap :D**

* * *

**Cap. 7 DIAS PREVIOS**

Estás loca Tilda? – gritó Hipo al oír que su amiga estaba ofreciendo a Fergus que entrenara con ellos.

Brutilda no respondió, solo volteó y dirigió la mirada hacia él, después volvió la mirada hacia Fergus y con su mano izquierda palmeó la silla de Belch, diciéndole que lo monte. Fergus le hizo caso y lentamente caminó hacia donde se encontraba Belch. Hipo se quedó sorprendido por la desobediencia de su amiga, pero qué podía hacer, siempre era lo mismo con ella y con su hermano, además no quería terminar lastimado ya ha habido situaciones en donde las discusiones con Brutilda no terminaban bien, así que no tuvo más opción que dejar que Fergus los acompañe.

El entrenamiento no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo que el que Astrid planteó, ir a la isla dragón y atravesarla hasta llegar a la cueva que estaba en la parte oeste de la isla pero sin ayuda de los dragones, ya lo habían hecho antes pero esta vez había una modificación.

Bien chicos esta vez el entrenamiento va a ser en parejas – dijo Hipo y luego de pensar un rato en las parejas continuó – serán Astrid y yo, Patán con Patapez y Tilda con Fergus – esto último no lo dijo con mucho agrado.

Qué? Yo con EL – se quejó Patán señalando al robusto vikingo – no puedo ir con otra persona… que tal con Astrid – dijo acercándose a la rubia y tocando su cabello.

No Patán, ustedes dos tienen que trabajar en su relación, no pueden estar discutiendo en todo momento, y eso es lo que van a hacer – dijo Hipo.

Ni Patán ni Patapez estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de Hipo, pero no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar. Después de varias pequeñas discusiones, todos partieron a la Isla Dragón excepto Heather que se quedó cuidando a Brutacio.

En el momento en que llegaron a la isla Hipo dio la orden a los dragones de que se queden en la playa y que no vayan a buscarlos. Después de despedirse de su respectivo dragón, la pandilla se dividió en tres grupos y cada uno de ellos fue desvaneciéndose entre las plantas y rocas que abundaban en ese lugar.

Hipo y Astrid caminaban juntos, muy alertas de lo que podría pasar. Cada uno llevaba un arma o algo para defenderse, la rubia llevaba su hacha que le había regalado su mamá cuando ella tenía 5 años e Hipo tenía su escudo que él mismo había hecho, era muy complejo, tenía diferentes tipos de armas dentro de él. Mientras caminaban cerca de una cascada, Astrid notó que Hipo no estaba del concentrado del todo como siempre suele estar, sino que esta vez parecía que algo lo preocupaba. Ella no dudó en preguntar.

"Hipo te pasa algo? Parece que estuvieras distraído" El castaño no contestó, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo que Astrid le había preguntado, por lo que ella se lo tuvo que volver a preguntar, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte.

No nada Astrid, es solo Fergus… tu sabes que no me da un buen presentimiento y más me preocupa ahora que está con Tilda – respondió mientras se sentaba en la piedra más cercana.

Si pero estás seguro de esto? Qué tal si nos estamos equivocando, digo no tenemos pruebas suficientes para estar culpándolo de querer atacar Berk – dijo Astrid provocando que Hipo se ponga más pensativo. "No lo sé" fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

A Brutilda y a Fergus no les iba tan mal, ya estaban a mitad de camino.

Y… me dices que ya has hecho esto antes? – preguntó Fergus

Si, hace un año, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, nunca lo terminamos porque Dagur nos arruinó todo el entrenamiento al tratar de matar a Chimuelo.

Dagur dices, el jefe de los Berserkers?

Si, por qué? Lo conoces? – no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo pudo ver que Fergus agachó la cabeza y la movió de lado a lado algo nervioso, ella supuso que era un no.

Después de unas horas Astrid e Hipo fueron los primeros en llegar a la cueva del oeste, allí estuvieron un buen rato esperando a que los demás lleguen, pasaron unos 20 minutos hasta que llegaron Brutilda y Fergus, los únicos que faltaban eran Patán y Patapez. Durante esa espera Fergus se acercó donde Hipo y habló con él acerca de lo que había pasado con su papá en el puerto esa mañana.

"Solo quiero decirte que lo que dijo mi padre es verdad, no quiero que pienses que queremos invadir Berk" fue todo lo que dijo, Hipo no respondió, por lo que se paró y se fue a seguir hablando con Brutilda, al parecer se habían hecho amigos.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo y los dos restantes aún no llegaban, todos se estaban empezando a preocupar tanto así que se estaban preparando para salir en su búsqueda, pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar de nuevo a la selva de la isla, llegaron Patán y Patapez, los dos estaban totalmente sucios y con la ropa rota.

Al parecer no les fue tan bien o sí? – se burló Astrid al mismo tiempo que se reía de ellos.

No digas eso ya? La cosa es que estamos aquí y cumplimos con el entrenamiento – dijo Patán mientras se limpiaba el saco que traía – mejor volvamos a Berk.

Cuando llegaron a Berk ya era de noche por lo que solo había unas cuantas personas afuera. Los chicos se despidieron de los demás y se dirigieron a sus casas, todos estaban exhaustos por el entrenamiento de todo el día. Hipo cuando llegó a su casa saludó a su padre mientras tomaba leche de yak como cena, después de eso subió las escaleras y entró a su cuarto, se echó en su cama y trató de dormir pero no pudo porque estuvo pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Fergus.

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que los otros pueblos llegaron a Berk y durante ese tiempo Fergus había estado con los chicos casi todos los días, se podría decir que eran amigos, incluso con Hipo se llevaba mejor, fue un corto tiempo pero hubo algo que hizo cambiar la forma de pensar de Hipo. Fergus parecía ese tipo de gente a quien no le importa nadie pero no era así, eso lo demostró en un entrenamiento al salvar a Astrid de caer a un abismo.

Brutacio ya se había recuperado de la gripe y se reunió con los demás junto con Heather. Ya que Tacio había regresado, Fergus ya no podía montar a Belch, así que Hipo decidió prestarle uno de los dragones de la academia, una pesadilla monstruosa de color rojo. Lo mismo pasó con Heather a quien le dieron un nadder morado. Durante todo esos cinco días se la pasaron entrenando muy duro, con los dragones y sin ellos, lo que sorprendió a todos fue que a Heather se le hizo muy fácil ganar la confianza de su dragón, pero no fue así para Fergus, él tardó un poco más de tiempo, pero lo logró.

Faltaban pocos días para que llegara el Festival del Deshielo y todos los vikingos andaban muy apurados con las preparaciones, algunos hasta desesperados. Todo tenía que salir perfecto ya que este iba a ser el festival más importante que Berk haya vivido. La pandilla estaba sentada en el Gran Salón disfrutando de uno de sus escasos ratos libres cuando fueron interrumpidos por Bocón.

Hola, chicos… eh quería pedirles un favor – dijo agarrando un plato de pierna de yak – podrían ayudarnos a mí y a Abono con algunos preparativos para el festival, es que tenemos muchas otras cosas que hacer.

Sí, claro! – todos aceptaron. Al decir eso, se pararon y se dirigieron a la plaza donde se dividieron los trabajos. Brutacio, Heather y Patapez se encargarían de la decoración e Hipo, Astrid, Brutilda, Fergus y Patán se encargarían de lo más difícil… la comida!

El primer grupo se quedó en la plaza y empezó con el menester, Heather fue con Gothi y la ayudó con las flores mientras que Brutacio y Patapez ayudaban a colocar los toldos, Tacio fue de gran ayuda, quién lo hubiera pensado, tenía un buen ojo para a lo que combinación de colores se refería. Los demás se encontraban en la panadería del pueblo, tenían que ayudar con dos cosas: hacer el pan de cebada y preparar el tradicional estofado nórdico, cosa que no era muy fácil.

Suerte para ustedes que yo sé preparar un estofado para chuparse los dedos – dijo Astrid – yo lo voy a hacer.

Con tal que no sepa como su ponche de yak… – murmuró Patán a Brutilda quien respondió moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Así comenzaron, Fergus, Brutilda y Patán se encargarían de hacer los panes y Astrid e Hipo el estofado. Pasaba el tiempo y nadie hablaba, por lo que la rubia de tres trenzas trató de hacer una conversación.

Y… Fergus aún no nos has dicho como es tu pueblo, Clontarf verdad?

"Ah! Bueno, Clontarf no es muy una isla muy grande, digamos que es solo un poco más pequeña que Berk, nosotros no tenemos fechas importantes como ustedes aquí, apenas celebramos nuestros cumpleaños. Ah! Y lo más importante es que allí no hay dragones, por eso es que me asusté la primera vez que vi a Barf y Belch en el bosque, pero obviamente sabíamos de ellos" respondió y alzó la mirada para encontrar que los otros chicos lo estaban viendo fijamente, él no sabía por qué "Pasa algo" preguntó.

No es solo que nos sorprendimos por lo de los dragones – respondió Tilda – demonios no sirvo para hacer pan! No debí aceptar esto!

Pues claro que no! – le grito Patán como para molestarla, y funcionó ya que la rubia reaccionó tirándole harina a la cara, cosa que empezó una pelea de comida dentro de la panadería, a la cual se unieron Hipo y Astrid después de haber terminado el estofado. Pero toda la diversión se fue cuando la dueña regresó de las compras y los echó de su local por el desastre que habían hecho. Cada uno de los chicos se fue a su casa para poder limpiarse, pero habían acordado de encontrarse en la plaza para pasar un rato juntos. Ya todos estaban en la plaza y estaban hablando sobre sus experiencias de esa mañana, estaban un buen rato riendo, cosa que no hacían hace mucho, pero Hipo notó algo en Astrid, ella no parecía estar disfrutando el momento, es más parecía triste.

"Pasa algo Astrid?" le preguntó el castaño sentándose a su costado en el suelo, la rubia no contestó, pero Hipo pudo ver unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos, qué le podría estar pasando si tan solo hace unos momentos estaba riendo junto con él. "Astrid" dijo otra vez, pero en voz baja.

Astrid levantó la mirada y la dirigió a él "Cuando fui a casa me encontré con mi madre y me recordó que hace cinco años un día como hoy mi padre murió" al terminar de hablar volvió su cabeza y la puso entre sus piernas para evitar que Hipo la viera llorar.

"Ven acompáñame" dijo el castaño "Pero los chicos" "No se van a dar cuenta" insistió y los dos subieron a Chimuelo.

Cuando los dos se acercaban a su destino Hipo le pidió a Astrid que cerrara los ojos y que no los abriera hasta que él le diga, ella le hizo caso pero primero preguntó el por qué, el no respondió y sonrió. Ya habían llegado e Hipo ayudó a Astrid a bajar de Chimuelo ya que no podía ver, ya en el suelo el castaño le dijo que habrá los ojos, poco a poco la rubia los abrió y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió con lo que estaba viendo, era una colina llena de flores de varios colores con muchos árboles muy altos, allí soplaba un aire cálido además la puesta del sol lo complementaba muy bien. "Hipo esto es… es hermoso" fue todo lo que dijo.

Después de caminar un rato juntos, los dos empezaron a jugar con las cosas que estuvieran a su alcance, corrían, se perseguían, parecían unos niños. Cuando terminaron de hacer todo eso, los dos se sentaron al lado del otro y vieron la puesta de sol. Astrid parecía haberse olvidado la razón del por qué Hipo la llevó a ese lugar.

Gracias Hipo, me alegraste la tarde – dijo Astrid mirándolo a los ojos.

Bueno… esa era la idea – respondió algo nervioso por la sonrisa de la rubia al mismo tiempo que se cogía la cabeza.

"Hipo quiero disculparme por lo que paso hace unos días" dijo de pronto Astrid, pero el chico no sabía de lo que estaba hablando "A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a lo que pasó en mi casa, contigo, Brutilda y Patán – lo aclaró

"Ah eso, no tienes de que disculparte, yo te entiendo" dijo recordando ese día en donde le dijo la razón de por qué no podían estar juntos, cosa que lo puso triste. "Pero, sabes, me di cuenta de algo, me di cuenta que no puedo estar amarrada al pasado" Hipo no la entendía y solo la miró "Lo que trato de decir es que quiero estar contigo Hipo y nada me lo va a impedir" Al terminar de decir eso Astrid se acercó más a Hipo y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y luego de un momento se acercó a su cara y poco a poco lo empezó a besar. Hipo se sorprendió al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, pero le gustaba así que también la abrazo. Después de un momento os dos rompieron el beso, pero se siguieron abrazando "Te amo Hipo" "Yo también Astrid"

Ah, por cierto, como así conoces este lugar, si es que se puedes saber? – preguntó la rubia

"Mi madre, solía traerme aquí cuando era pequeño, para jugar" respondió, al oír eso Astrid se sintió algo culpable por hacer que Hipo recuerde la muerte de su madre. Después de unos minutos los dos decidieron regresar a Berk. Cuando llegaron a la plaza, sus amigos seguían ahí pero al parecer no se habían dado cuenta que ellos se habían ido. Todos se despidieron de todos antes de irse a sus casas para dormir.

Astrid ya en su casa primero revisó el cuarto de su madre, pero, como siempre, no estaba, luego de eso subió a su dormitorio y se echó en su cama con una gran sonrisa en su cara, ella sabía que hacia lo correcto en estar con Hipo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Luego de dejar a su dragón en la academia, Fergus fue a su casa y caminó de puntas hacia su dormitorio, no quería que su padre se dé cuenta de que estaba llegando tarde. Pero para su mala suerte, su plan no funcionó ya que su padre estaba sentado en una silla de la sala.

Dónde has estado todos estos días? – preguntó Uster al ver a su hijo llegando – has estado llegando bien tarde últimamente.

Pa… papá, pensé que estarías durmiendo…

"No me respondiste, dónde has estado!" volvió a decir, pero esta vez gritando, provocando que Fergus lo mire fijamente y le responda de inmediato "Estuve entrenando y ayudando con los preparativos"

"Has estado con el hijo de Estoico y sus amigos" dijo, el joven de cabello castaño no sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación, por lo que se aseguró y dijo "Si" su padre al oír eso volteó su mirada a su hijo y continuó "Muy bien hijo, gánate su confianza" después de eso caminó lentamente hacia la ventana "Ahora vete a dormir"

Fergus no habló, solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto.

* * *

**bueno cuando hice el capitulo 2 y el 3 me dolió escribir la historia de Astrid, me inspire de la historia de una amiga y bueno no podia hacer que ellos no esten juntos así que aumente esa parte. por cierto que opinan de Fergus? espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus reviews y lo mas importante: quiero volver agradecer a todos los de la vez pasada y tambien a los nuevos que leen este fic :)**

**ctza7: gracias por lo que pusiste en tu fic, me encanta! espero que lo actualices pronto... por cierto ya has visto el nuevo poster de Patán? no se ve nada mal.**

**vainila: no te preocupes, cuando tengas tiempo actualizas Wallflower, esperaré con ansias **


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA! estoy de vuelta despues de dos semanas, de verdad lo siento, es solo que el colegio me tiene muy ocupada. Bueno pero les dije que no dejaria este fic y aqui esta el capitulo 8. Muchas gracias por los nuevos likes y follows :D Espero que les guste**

**PS: estoy muy emocionada por todo lo que vi sobre como entrenar a tu dragon 2 ayer / si quieren saber escríbanme por inbox y yo con gusto les respondere, pero si ya lo saben, espero que esten igual de emocionados que yo/ **

* * *

**Cap. 8 EL FESTIVAL DEL DESHIELO**

Los fuertes rayos de sol entraban por la ventada del cuarto de Astrid, ella agarraba su sábana y la ponía en su cara para que no le cayeran ya que no la dejaban dormir del todo bien. Estuvo un buen rato haciendo lo mismo, pero paró al sentir que algo le cayó en la espalda, cosa que la despertó por completo. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que era una pequeña piedra lo que le había caído y que al parecer venía de afuera de su ventana, así se dirigió a ella y cuando llegó pudo ver a sus amigos con sus dragones.

"Astrid, vas a venir?" gritó Brutilda con sus dos manos alrededor de su boca. Astrid no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero luego de unos minutos lo recordó "Ah! Claro, vayan yendo ustedes, yo los alcanzo" sus amigos asintieron y montaron a sus dragones para dirigirse al Gran Salón.

Astrid no podía creer que se había olvidado de lo que pasaba ese día, no podía creer que se había olvidado de la inauguración del Festival del Deshielo. Inmediatamente después de que sus amigos se fueran, empezó a buscar su nuevo atuendo, este era un regalo de su tío Finn por su 16 cumpleaños, pero nunca la había usado, así que decidió estrenarla en el festival.

Después de ponerse su nuevo traje, se vio de arriba abajo, le encantaba como le quedaba su nuevo polo rojo y sus botas de piel de zorro que hacían juego con su pequeña capa que era del mismo material. Salió de su habitación y fue a el de su madre pero como siempre no estaba "Debí imaginármelo, nunca está" dijo en voz baja "Estoy acá" al voltearse Astrid pudo ver a su madre justo detrás de ella. Las dos se miraron por unos minutos sin hablar, luego Astrid rompió el silencio "Me voy al Gran Salón" " No vas a desayunar?" preguntó su madre. La rubia menor se quedó sorprendida por lo que había dicho su madre, desde cuando le preocupaba que ella tome desayuno y que hacía ella en la casa, casi siempre estaba con sus amigas a esas horas "No, desayunaré en el Gran Salón, pero gracias" fue lo único que respondió. Al salir de su casa montó a Tormenta y emprendió vuelo.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dónde está Astrid? Ya debería estar acá – dijo Hipo algo preocupado.

"No te desesperes, tu enamorada debe de estar por llegar" respondió Brutacio, a lo cual Hipo reaccionó sonrojándose un poco. Había pasado una semana desde que Astrid e Hipo se habían vuelto enamorados oficialmente, en realidad todos en el pueblo sabían que tarde o temprano lo serían, por lo que no se sorprendieron mucho, pero esta noticia sí afectó a Patán, no podía creer que Astrid estaba con su inútil primo, no podía creer que_ su chica_ se había ido con_ él_. "Miren allí está" dijo Heather al ver que la rubia entraba por la puerta. Todos voltearon sus miradas a la puerta principal y vieron a Astrid con su nuevo traje, Hipo en especial "Wow, sí que le queda bien" dijo Brutilda.

Al entrar, Astrid, pudo ver como el Gran Salón estaba decorado, tenía toldos de diferentes colores por todos lados y flores alrededor de la mesa principal, _"Brutacio hizo un gran trabajo"_ pensó. Llegó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y los saludó, luego se sentó al costado de su amiga "Por qué te tardaste?" Tilda comenzó con el común interrogatorio que le hacía a cada persona que se demoraba para algo, cosa que a Astrid no le gustaba para nada, pero sintió que debía contarle a alguien lo que había pasado "Tuve una pequeña charla con mi madre" Tilda se sorprendió al oír la su respuesta, ella no había hablado sobre su madre desde aquel día y pensó que ya no se reconciliarían, pero al parecer estaba equivocada "Y de qué hablaron" "De nada en especial, tan sólo me preguntó si desayunaría con ella, pero le dije que vendría acá" Apenas Astrid terminó de hablar Estoico comenzó con el discurso de inauguración que aburría a todos los jóvenes que estaban allí.

"… pueden empezar con el banquete" fue la última frase del discurso de Estoico y fue la que más emocionó a los chicos de la pandilla, ellos ya se estaban muriendo de hambre por tanta espera. El banquete era inmenso, ocupaba toda la mesa principal que tenía alrededor de cinco metros, este constaba de los mismos platos que Hipo y el grupo habían hecho días antes, y otros platos que algunos ni conocían, tal vez eran propios de las tribus que estaban de visita. Brutacio corrió con dirección a la mesa, cogió un plato y empezó a servirse todo lo que pudo encontrar, cuando su plato ya estaba lleno "Qué? Tengo hambre" dijo al ver que sus amigos lo miraban, algunos sorprendidos y algunos con rabia. Después de terminar su oración el gemelo se dirigió a su mesa y sentó para comer, mientras que los demás trataban de escoger algo de lo poco que había quedado. Fergus fue a la parte izquierda de la mesa para poder coger una pierna de yak, cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

"Ah! Papá eras tú"

"Pues claro, quién más iba a ser" dijo Uster "Veo que sigues con tus _amigos_" Fergus no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente "sabes que tenemos que hacerlo, sino habría problemas" "Si" dijo su hijo yendo hacia la mesa donde estaba Brutilda. La rubia notó algo extraño en su amigo al instante en el que se sentó por lo que no dudó en preguntar "Fergus te pasa algo? Estás temblando" "No, no. Sólo tengo frío" "Pero si es la época más calurosa de Berk" Fergus trataba de buscar una buena excusa, pues no quería que ella se entere de lo sucedido "Es que Clontarf es mucho más caluroso, tengo que acostumbrarme"

Después del desayuno, todos se dirigieron a la arena donde tuvo lugar el espectáculo de los dragones, también era parte de la inauguración. Este constó en todos los miembros de la academia, incluyendo Heather y Fergus, haciendo increíbles maniobras con sus dragones, todo fue hermoso, en especial la parte final donde cada uno de los dragones disparó sus bolas de fuego hacia el cielo provocando una especie de fuegos artificiales de distintos colores.

Cuando ya todo había terminado, la gente espectadora volvió a su casa a seguir con sus labores diarios, ya que el primer día de competencia comenzaba la mañana siguiente. Pasaron las horas y ya había anochecido, la pandilla se encontraba toda reunida en el mismo lugar donde ellos y Bocón tuvieron su charla sobre cómo matar dragones años atrás, pero eso era el pasado, ahora ellos estaban más grandes y ya no hablaban sobre matar dragones.

"Uff, que semana, que bien que los entrenamientos ya terminaron" dijo Brutacio mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por su frente.

"Siiiiiiii" dijeron todos al unísono, cosa que no le gustó a Astrid, ya que ella fue la que planteó la mayoría de los entrenamientos que realizaron.

"Por todos los dioses! Ya dejen de quejarse, parecen unos bebes, no hubo nada del otro mundo en MIS entrenamientos" dijo furiosa "verdad Hipo?"

Hipo no sabía que responder, no podía decirle que en realidad sus entrenamientos eran algo extremos. Tal vez podría decirle que eran únicos, no, ella sabría que es una cuartada para evitar decir lo que él piensa, qué podría decir? Después de un rato de pensar más profundamente, decidió hablar "Yo… yo pienso que…" el castaño no pudo terminar por la interrupción que Patán hizo, la cual agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía.

"Nada del otro mundo? Yo casi muero en tu búsqueda del tesoro" gritó "Cómo se te ocurre poner flechas como trampa?"

Todos voltearon al oír la queja de Patán, después de mirarlo por un rato las caras voltearon hacia Astrid esperando una respuesta "A qué te refieres? Yo no puse ninguna flecha" dijo la rubia algo confundida.

"A-Astrid, temo decirte que yo también las vi, si habían flechas" dijo Patapez, con esas palabras todos los chicos se sorprendieron, especialmente Astrid, ella estaba segura de que no había puesto nada de nada, sabía que sus amigos no saldrían vivos de una de sus trampas.

Fergus estuvo oyendo con atención la conversación, hasta recordar lo que su padre le había dicho esa mañana el Gran Salón, por lo que se despidió de los demás "Nos vemos mañana Fergus, no te olvides que comenzamos con los combates cuerpo a cuerpo" le dijo Hipo antes de que se fuera "Si" respondió y bajó por las escaleras.

"Bueno, en que estábamos?" preguntó Patán en forma sarcástica "Ah si, estabas a punto de decir, por qué casi me matas!"

"Ya te dije que no puse ninguna trampa" se defendió

"Bueno chicos, de seguro fue una trampa antigua, no lo creen" Heather trató de calmar las aguas "Creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa, ya es muy tarde" Así Heather se levantó y empezó a bajar las escaleras, detrás de ella iba Brutacio, quien montó a Barf y Belch sin importarle que su hermana aún seguía sentada. Después de unos minutos se fue Patapez y luego de unos cuantos más Hipo y Astrid también, los dos se fueron caminando agarrados de las manos, las cuales se separaron cuando los dos jinetes montaron a sus dragones. Brutilda, que seguía sentada al costado de Patán, había visto la escena de las manos entre sus amigos y no dudo en dar un comentario.

"Me alegro por ellos" Patán trató de ignorar el comentario de su amiga y sólo soltó un sonido de disgusto "Digo, ya era hora de que Astrid olvide las cosas del pasado y esté con Hipo"

"Claro es fácil para ti decirlo" dijo Patán volteando su mirada hacia la rubia. Brutilda ya estaba harta de siempre escuchar lo mismo, ya estaba harta de que Patán siga insistiendo en tener algo con Astrid, por lo que se paró de su asiento y miró fijamente al vikingo que tenía enfrente.

"YA BASTA" gritó "NO TE PUEDES OLVIDAR DE ASTRID DE UNA BUENA VEZ?" el chico de cabello negro se quedó sorprendido por el regaño, esta era la primera vez que ella le había gritado, en realidad la primera vez que la vio gritando, pero de cierta forma lo hizo reaccionar, aun así él no respondió. Después de un rato de no oír respuesta, Brutilda se tranquilizó y se volvió a sentar "Sabes? Hay varios peces en el mar y creo que tienes que pescar otro"

"Wow, Brutilda Thorston hablando con metáforas" dijo Patán soltando una pequeña risa provocando que ella también se riera "Raro, verdad?" "Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí, mmm… que tal te va con Fergus?"

"A qué te refieres?" preguntó sorprendida Tilda ya dejando de reír "Vamos, he notado que te gusta" "QUE? NO!" "No me mientas, te conozco muy bien"

"Aggh, si te digo no es NO, mejor me voy de acá, no me gusta estar con personas que no creen en mí" dijo Brutilda antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo. "A si? a mí no me gusta estar con personas que no dicen la verdad" le gritó Patán.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Fergus estaba sentado en una roca que en la arena mientras miraba directo al mar, al parecer estaba esperando algo o a alguien. Pasó el tiempo y vio que se acercaba algo. Cuando llegó a la costa, él se acercó lentamente a la embarcación, de la cual bajaron unos cuantos hombres.

"Joven Fergus! Pensé que su padre era quien iba a venir" dijo uno de los soldados recién bajados del barco.

"Él está ocupado, por qué? Acaso me estás subestimando!" respondió sujetando la camisa del hombre y luego soltándolo con tanta fuerza que casi o tumba hacia el mar.

"No, claro que no señor… y cuándo lo hacemos?"

"Mañana, durante el Festival del Deshielo" dijo "Y asegúrate de que no parezca que fuimos nosotros, por cierto, algunas de sus flechas siguen por aquí. Ahora váyanse" todos los soldados le hicieron caso y bajaron de las embarcaciones para poder ocultarse en una cueva grande que estaba en el bosque.

0-0-0-0-0-0

La mañana siguiente todos los vikingos de Berk estaban en la arena, esta lucía totalmente diferente a como lucía el día anterior, ya no había ninguna decoración, no flores, no toldos. Los dragones de los chicos estaban en la granja de Cubeta y Abono ya que sus celdas de la academia estaban siendo ocupadas por todos los suplementos necesarios para el festival. Cuando la pandilla llegó, ellos y todos las demás personas que participarían, se formaron en frente de la plataforma en donde Estoico dio otro discurso e indicó que la primera competencia sería la de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero estaba dividida según géneros.

"Qué? No puede ser, yo quería combatir contra Hipo" se quejó Astrid

Pero no había nada que hacer, bueno en realidad sí, Hipo podía pedirle a su padre que considere la idea de que la competencia fuera hombre contra mujer, pero él sabía que no cambiaría de opinión el mismo día, además no quería correr el riesgo de tener que enfrentarse con Astrid en uno de los rounds.

Para saber quién competiría con quién, se realizó un sorteo. Hipo fue el primero en sacar un papel y al abrirlo pudo saber con quién se enfrentaría "Patapez" dijo. Así, todos sacaron su papelito. Brutilda se enfrentaba a una chica de otra tribu, Patán a Brutacio, Fergus a un chico de su tribu y a Astrid le tocó enfrentarse a "Heather, va a ser fácil" dijo mientras miraba a la chica del papel.

Los combates comenzaron con las damas, las primeras en enfrentarse fueron Heather y Astrid.

Al momento que el cuerno, que indicaba que el combate comenzaba, sonó, Astrid agarró su hacha, lanzó uno de sus gritos de guerra y corrió hacia donde estaba la chica de Ládoga. Heather reaccionó cubriéndose con el escudo más cercano, después de eso Astrid dejó su arma y empezó con los golpes. Primero trató de ponerle cave para tirarla, pero lo esquivó, luego pudo ver que Heather estaba a punto de darle un golpe en el estómago, el cual pudo esquivarlo a las justas. Heather agarró los hombros de su contrincante y la tumbó al suelo manteniéndola por unos cuantos segundos en la misma posición "Te dije que no debías subestimarme" Astrid miró hacia arriba molesta por estar en el suelo. Pero de pronto sacó todas sus fuerzas y se paró y ahora ella fue quién tumbo a Heather "Si, y tú tampoco debes subestimarme a mí" dijo manteniéndola en el suelo por mucho más tiempo que ella lo había hecho. La chica de cabello negro no tenía fuerzas con las cuales levantarse, aunque quería ya no podía seguir. Ya había pasado el tiempo estimado de estar en el suelo por lo que Estoico decidió parar el combate "La ganadora de este enfrentamiento es Astrid Hofferson". Todos aplaudieron mientras veían que Astrid levantaba a Heather.

"No peleas nada mal, has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que te vi" dijo la rubia dándole la mano.

"Gracias Astrid" respondió recibiendo de buena manera el apretón de manos.

"Es verdad lo que estoy viendo? Acaso Astrid y Heather se están dando la mano?" preguntó Patán, quien estaba en las tribunas junto con los demás. "Sip, estás viendo bien" dijo Patapez.

Así continuaron los combates, Brutilda había ganado su enfrentamiento con la chica de la tribu del Oeste y Astrid seguía ganado sus combates restantes. Al final, las finalistas, como todos lo suponían, eran Brutilda y Astrid.

"No creas que porque somos amigas voy a tener compasión!" dijo Astrid

"Ni yo pensaba hacerlo" respondió Tilda

Su combate fue muy parecido al de Heather con Astrid, pero este duró más, ya que Tilda era un hueso duro de roer, la mayor parte del combate se la pasaban esquivando los golpes o caves de la otra, por lo que fue muy largo, tanto así que llegaron a un punto de decir que era un empate, pero en los últimos momentos, Astrid hizo una de sus nuevas jugadas que había aprendido en la práctica con Hipo, la cual hizo que Brutilda caiga definitivamente.

"Pensé que te iba a ganar… pero al parecer no fue así"

"Hiciste un buen trabajo" dijo Astrid y las dos chocaron las manos, en símbolo de su amistad.

Ya con Astrid campeona del torneo de las chicas, era el turno de los hombres. Comenzaron Patán contra Brutacio, de aquí Patán resultó ganador, al igual que Fergus en su combate e Hipo.

Los finalistas del torneo de hombres fueron Hipo y Fergus, ya que Patán solo llegó a las semifinales pero perdió contra Fergus. "No puedo creer que perdí contra Fergus" dijo "Pues era obvio que eso iba a pasar" dijo Tilda en tono de broma.

"Vamos Fergus, da todo lo que tengas" dijo Hipo

"Como quieras Hipo, sólo recuerda que tú lo pediste" le respondió Fergus

Después de unos segundos sonó el cuerno y los dos empezaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba el otro.

* * *

**esto fue todo, espero que les haya gustado. que opinan? que creen que va a tramar la tribu de Clontarf? dejen sus reviews, eso me ayuda mucho y me hace sentir que mi historia vale.**

**ctza7: me encantó el nuevo cap de Un cambi de Vida, espero que puedas actualizar pronto**

**por ultimo quiero agradecer a TODOS los que leen mi fic, ya sean que me sigan hace tiempo o los nuevos**


End file.
